heliopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Maria
People of the Regolith Wastes Associated page: * The Moon Forged in canyons and caverns dug deep into the ashen regolith wastes of Luna, the civilizations of the Luna Maria are the eldest among all peoples no longer call Earth, the cradle, their home. Their lineage originated long before the advent of interplanetary civilization and rightly lays claim on their manifest destiny as forefathers of all living things on celestial bodies other than their own homeworld. The peoples of the Luna Maria have endured long the hardships of a world at the mercy of cosmic whim. Symbol of their strife are the iconic protective masks, created in the times of old when the lunar regolith, despite all technical protection, claimed uncounted lives among workers and colonists, man and machine. The "White Death" of the moon killed invisibly, almost undetectable until it had found its way deep into the organs and bloodstream of its victims, where the tiniest particles reeked havoc. Even in the days of the Final Century, the regolith masks are still worn by the Luna Maria, both for protection and as symbols of their history. They are a symbol of resilience and independence, even defiance against the universe itself. This resilience, paired with unyielding ambition, elevated the peoples of the moon to the guardians of terrestrial space that they are. Life in Wandering Cities, Craters, and the Void There is no place to harsh for the Lunar Maria on the lunar globe and even beyond the colonists of Earth's natural moon have proven their ability to adapt time and again. Their life is a multitude, from the nomadic miners of wandering cities in the mares of Luna to the dwellers of craters and Voidwalkers from the moon. All are united by the silver shine of Luna. In the Luna Maria stand together all but a handful of peoples originated on the moon. United with the singular purpose of remaining independent and defying all else, the lineage has set its ambitions high on goals beyond. For centuries its place was secured, providing resources cheaper and at an unprecedented rate to the growth of all earth-bound civilizations. But no wealth was hoarded by the high councils and executives of lunar corporations. Their plans went beyond those of mere centuries and aimed for dominance beyond the realms of the Earth. To that end, the Lunar Ring was built. Lunar Circulum, crown of the Cradle Spanning almost two and a half million kilometers, the lunar ring surrounds the cradle Earth entirely at the outer edge of the lunar sphere. This is the manifest destiny of the Luna Maria, their place forever among the stars. The Lunar Circulum provides trade with other worlds, acceleration Pharoi to Mars, Venus and beyond. Wares and goods are sent on journeys to hundreds of thousands of inhabited isles within and millions without. Trade in raw resources, souls, and information exceeding all human imagination crosses the silver line of the Circulum with every passing hour. The silver crown of Earth made the people of the Luna Maria kings and their lineage a dynasty of wealth among the highest rivals of the Solar System. Category:Factions Category:Earth Factions Category:Browse